encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Powers in Encantadia
Since Encantadia is a realm filled with magic, there is no doubt that beings here have supernatural powers! Ivictus Ivictus (An Encantado's term for teleportation/paglalagho) is the innate ability of some beings in Encantadia (such as Sang'gres, Herans, Ivtres, and Bathalas) to move from one place to another without having to physically travel through space and take up/occupy much space. In the 2005 series, anyone who is a member of any Royal House can use this ability, whether they are of Lireo, Hathoria or Sapiro descent. In the 2016 requel of the series, it was first shown that only the Sang'gres can only use this ability aside from those beings who have higher power such as the Bathalas, Cassiopea, Herans and Ivtres. Ivictus has different apperances and effects, mostly to show uniqueness to those who have achieved higher power. But the most common appearance of an ivictus has a "bursting smoke"-like effect which can be seen used by the Sang'gres or Diwanis (Princesses). Also, an Ivictus appearance can or may change if the person is keeping an elemental gem with them. If a person is keeping more than one gem, the first ivictus appearance will still be the active effect or may be related to either one of the gems. Most of the time, if one is keeping an elemental gem, their form of Ivictus will change depending on the gem's element and a Magic Devas circle will appear on the ground (where they are standing at). Ivictus is a very useful ability that is frequently used in the Encantadia series: * Traveling/Escaping - Most people who have this ability uses this ability to travel very long distances, especially if it's from one kingdom to another, or escaping dangers. Beings with this ability can carry some people with them but the limit of how many they can carry is up to 10 people. * Invisibility and Spying - It is not specified if invisibility is within the scope of Ivictus, but there are many instances where (mostly) the Sang'gre uses this ability to hide their presence and spy in an area while using this ability. There is also an instance where the Sang'gre's uses this ability to attack Etherians without being seen. However, it also has disadvantages and limitations: * Invulnerability - It is said by Hagorn that Ivictus rendered all blessings and protection in being useless. In a fight against Avria, Hagorn advises the Etherian Queen to use the Brilyantes to attack her enemies while they are in their Ivictus state, to which Hagorn noted that they are defenseless when they are using this ability. * Weakeness and Injury - When a person with this ability has been terribly injured or weakened, it is almost impossible for them to use Ivictus to escape danger or they may be able to enter that state but will not last that long and reappear else where, probably near the spot where they disappear. * Tampering - When someone uses Ivictus and someone with the same ability tries to follow them, the other can tamper with their travelling and might land in the middle of where they came from and where they would want to go. When Mira and Lira tried to use Ivictus, they were surprise to land somewhere and Lira noted that someone 'grabbed' her, it was revealed that it is Pirena stopping them from leaving Lireo. And when Alena tries to stop Pirena from going to Hagorn, they landed somewhere outside Lireo before Pirena managed to release herself from Alena grasp. * Shields - Shields and protections that were created using the elemental gems, Bathalas and other powerful beings like Cassiopea, can block the uses of Ivictus. * Binds - 'If people with this ability is bounded by chains or magic, they cannot use this ability. Ivictus is an ability that is not only inborn/hereditary, but can also be granted either temporarily or permanently by a powerful being or item. List of beings and items that can grant Ivictus: * '''Bathalas -' Since they are the most powerful beings in the Encantadia universe, they have to power to grant anyone the power of Ivictus. They can also give them an item that can grant them Ivictus, such as the Bertud ni Ether which granted Hagorn Ivictus permanently when he escaped from Lireo. * 'Avria -' The Queen of Etheria. Amarro once said to Lilasari that their ability to use Ivictus came from Avria, and for that it is possible for Avria to know or track their whereabouts whenever they will try to use the ability. * 'Lupig -' One of the most powerful weapons in Encantadia. When Adhara was ressurected, she lost her power to use Ivictus, but when she acquired the Lupig, she was able to use it again. * '''Inang Brilyante/Elemental Gems - '''The gem/s can be used to teleport other beings from one place to another. Cassiopea used the Mother Gem to teleport Lilasari to Carcero. And the elemental gems can also transport individuals within a specific range, without the restriction of touching them. The Brilyante ng Diwa gave Hagorn the ability to use Ivictus. '' Cassiopeaivctusform1.gif|Cassiopea's first showcased form of her Ivictus. minea.gif|Minea using Ivictus to enter Hagorn's throne room. minea adhara.gif|Minea using her Ivictus. 3 sanggres.gif|Amihan, Alena and Danaya prepares for the battle. Amihan 1.gif|Amihan (I) uses Ivictus to safely land on Cassiopea's Island. Adhara.gif|Adhara's Ivictus. Cassiopeia.gif|Cassiopea arriving at Etheria's throne room. gif (6).gif|Cassiopea uses the Kabilan to cast her Ivictus. Young Sanggres.gif|The most common form of Ivictus. hjh.gif|Pirena and Alena uses the elemental gems to teleport them out of the battle. gif (9).gif|Bathalumang Haliya uses her Ivictus. Agua.gif|Agua's Ivictus. IMG 2204.GIF|Amihan and Kahlil uses Ivictus to descend from Devas. gif (11).gif|Emre using Ivictus to return to Devas. gif (12).gif|Imaw using Ivictus (Probably with the help of his staff or Lupig.) gif (14).gif|The Spirit Guide of the Soul Gem's Ivictus. IMG_2188.GIF|Avria (in Cassiopea's body)'s Ivictus. IMG_2192.GIF|Amihan teleports them back to Lireo. '' '''Energy Projection Projecting Energy is an innate ability of Sang'gres, Herans, Ivtres, and Bathalas in which they could project any type of energy (such as energy balls, blasts, beams, or bolts) with their bare hands. * It's appearance when projected may differ. * There are beings who doesn't have any royal blood but was able to have this ability by using a powerful instrument such as an Elemental Gem or a powerful weapon. * An energy release can be influenced by an elemental gem when a user is keeping one. * Some beings like Cassiopea and Lira can gather energies from their surroundings to project energies and shields. * Avria and Lira are few known beings in the Encantadia series to use energy projection with the use of spells and incantations. * Diwatas and Etherians(presumably) can learn energy projection with proper training. But most of them doesn't use energy projection as their main style of fighting as it is physically exhausting and takes time to mold or create. Fighting with a weapon can deliver fast results than using this kind of style. * Energy projections can be considered as an alternative style of fighting, it is mostly use to kill or knock out enemies in an instant. * Lira is the only being in Encantadia who prefers energy projection as her main style of fighting. * It seems like the Etherians and Diwatas are the only beings capable of tapping to the mystical energies of nature and shape it according on their desired purpose. IMG 2167.GIF|Amihan (2005) projected an air-based energy that killed the incoming Hathors. Gif (3).gif|Pirena uses her Brilyante to attack Danaya with a fire-based energy attack. Gif (1).gif|Amihan uses her brilyante to release an air-charged projectile. Lupig.gif|Danaya unleashes a stream of destructive energy from the Lupig. Giphy-downsized-large (2).gif|Cassiopea using the Mother Gem to unleash a powerful energy beam attack. Cass.gif|Cassiopea killed Etherian soldiers with an energy blast. Avria.gif|Avria casting an incantation to release a more powerful energy blast. MineaEnergy.gif|Minea unleashes a deafening energy blast to stun Hathors in different direction. Encantadia_Danaya_sa_wangis_ni_Avria_Episode_178.gif|Danaya(in Avria's body) uses the Queen's Scepter to fight Avria who is currently possessing her body. Shields Most beings with powers on Encantadia can conjure/create a shield not just to defend themselves but also to protect someone or something. Creating shields has become one of the most useful techniques that many of the characters utilized throughout the series and ways of creating one varies from different sources and beings. Shields are created to serve either specific or different kinds of purposes. Uses * Shields are basically created to protect people or things. * Shields can also prevent someone to enter a specific area via physical entrance or Ivictus. * Shields are also used to stop someone from acquiring a specific items. * Shields created by the elemental gems are considered as one of the most few powerful, as it can block almost anything, including curses and abilities like mind control. Disadvantages * Shields can be destroyed depending on who is the caster and what are the items used to create it. If a shield is created by a powerful being such as a Bathala or Cassiopeia, others with lower power will have a hard time to break it. * Shields created by an elemental gem could be contradicted or destroyed by other elemental gems. * Some shields only work depending on the purpose it was commanded on the moment of its creation. When Danaya blessed Lira with a shield that will block attacks from weapons made from nature and in Encantadia, it was countered by Ether when she commanded Asval to retrieve a gun from the Mortal World, as guns are made in the Mortal World and they did not exist in the realm which makes Danaya's blessing rendered useless. * The purpose of laying a shield needs to be specific as means of invading outside the purpose of its creation will render the effects of the barrier. When Adhara tried to reacquire Lupig, she was blocked by a barrier, but when she called for the staff to return to her possession, the Lupig managed to pass through the shield, thus cancelling it. Gif (4).gif|The Brilyante ng Lupa creates a shield that protects Danaya from Andora's mind control. Gif (3).gif|Danaya creates a shield to protect herself from Pirena. Gif (2).gif|Danaya creates a barrier to seperate her allies from the Hadezar. Gif (1).gif|Adhara uses Lupig to block Amihan's attack. AdharaLupig.gif|Lupig is protected by a shield Pirena AMihan.gif|Pirena and Amihan uses their gems as a shield to counteract Lilasari's curse. Mystic Arts: Incantations and Curses The Mystic Arts is an ancient discipline first utilized by the Etherians, then after its fall, the Diwatas. The field of magic in Encantadia covers different areas, ranging from magical lore, incantations, enchantments, curses etc. Incantations are group of words that has been created or casted to produce a specific result/effect, sometimes incantations can be recited in a normal human language/vernacular or in Enchan. For most curses and enchantments, usually it can either made from long sentences to vividly explain the scope and limitations of the effect. Some spells are short, especially if it is intended for a single purpose only. Etherians and Diwatas are the only known races to have the ability to harness the power of the mystic arts, and usually some of them uses the elemental gems to amplify the success rate of their magic. Minea is the only known being(not near god-level) to cast a very powerful curse that created a great impact in the Encantadia universe. As she was able to change the appearance and death of all Hathors currently residing in Hagorn's castle, and also was able to destroy their kingdom, by calling upon the power of four elemental gems in her possession. In the 2005 series, incantations are rarely used by people. The only known people to be able to use such feats are Alena(when she froze attacking Etherians) and Danaya(where she magically transformed/transported herself with the use of growing vines.) While in the 2016 series, incantations are more widely used in order to serve different purposes. In the 2016 series, it is said that the kingdom of Etheria was the the first civilization in the realm of Encantadia to which they are the ones who first discovered, studied and used different kinds of abilities that are considered to be advanced in their age. Their queen, Avria has been shown to have extensive knowledge in black magic and incantations to which she uses in order to hypnotize people, produce enhanced magical attacks, affect change and more. Aside from Avria, Cassiopeia is also known for having vast knowledge when it comes tothe mystic arts, to which she uses to dispel Ether's curse, recover Alena's lost memories and put curse marks on Asval and Andora, among many others. Third, Lira has also been shown to have a fair amount of knowledge when it comes to the said discipline to which she now uses as her primary style of fighting after she finally decided to give up sword-fighting. Throughout the course of the series, she was shown to erect shields, create energy bolts, project hollow images and illusions and mix some incantations with her sonokinesis. Minea and her daughters are also been known to use incantations as well, most of the time using it with the aid of their brilyantes. Even though as powerful as it appears, using magical means as their primary style of fighting is not really the preferred method in battle by most kingdoms, thus ranking it as a secondary way to win the battle. With great effects also comes with great disadvantages on its users, as casting spells and forming/gathering energies takes more time than slicing their swords into the enemy. This deal is greatly apparent, because aside from Lira, no one has ever decided to use magic as their primary style of fighting. Avria, on the other hand, uses magic as a secondary method to fight. asdasdas.gif|Mine-a trying to enlighten Pirena's mind with an incantation. Avria.gif|Avria using an incantation to cast a more powerful attack Encantadia_Mga_sutil_na_Sang_gre.gif|Lira launched an energy ball by reciting an incantation Encantadia_Lakas_ng_kapangyarihan_ni_Avria_Episode_166.gif|Avria summons a shield using magic to block an attack from the Water Gem Encantadia_Danaya_sa_wangis_ni_Avria_Episode_178 (1).gif|Avria used an incantation to corrupt the Spirit Gem. Encantadia_Makapangyarihang_tinig_ni_Avria.gif|Avria's voice in conjuction with black magic enchanted the encantados to be loyal to the new Etheria Encantadia_Ang_pagsugod_ni_Minea_sa_Hathoria.gif|Minea casting a curse, amplified by the four elemental gems. Encantadia_Ang_pagsugod_ni_Minea_sa_Hathoria (1).gif|Minea's curse has been casted down Hathoria. Granted Powers Notes * Ivictus could also be a granted power. * Energy Projection/blast can also be granted with the use of the elemental gems or powerful items such as the Queen's Scepter, Kabilan, Lupig, Tungkod ng Balintataw, and what not. Category:Powers Category:Stubs